Harry's Sudden Reliefe
by Black-Vixen-Rose
Summary: What if Harry's parents never died but went into hidding? And they have finally shown up? Well, find out here!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry's Sudden Reliefe**

**Summary: What if Harry's parents had never died, and only went into hidding? What is Sirius had dodged Bella's Stunning spell? What if James and Lily revealed themselves to Harry when he least expected, perhaps at the Hogwarts Express train station? In 9 3/4... Well, you can find out these answers in this story...**

**Mel: Well, heres the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm saying this once and only once, I DON'T own Harry, James, or Lily Potter, or Petunai, Vernon, Dudley, the Professors, Lupin, Sirius, or even any Deathe Eaters or Voldemort, or the Weasleys, or even Hermione or her parents--- ;;continues on about who I don't own, naming all the charecters;;**

**Key:**

**Reg story**

_**Thoughts**_

**"Talking" **

**Harry walked through the train station, after he had met up with the Weasleys and Hermione. They walked over to the platform in between and headed for their platform. "Alright, Harry, dear, why don't you go with Hermione and Ron, Ginny, you can go in with your father and myself, but if you don't mind, Harry, dear, could I have a word with you first?" Molly Weasley, Ron's, Ginny's, Percy's, and the Weasley twins mother asked.**

**"Sure Mrs. Weasley," Molly led Harry over to a crowded area, Harry leaving his trowly where he had previously stood.**

**"Harry, dear, you might find a surprise on the other side for you when you pass throught the platform to get onto the Hogwarts Express, I just want you to know that it will be true, and you are not dreaming, ok dear?" Molly explained and Harry nodded.**

**_What could be so extrordanary that Mrs. Weasley had to tell me this in private?_ Harry thought out of curiosity as he had returned to his trowly, He nodded at his friends, signafying he was ready, and the three ran towards the platform. They passed through it with dizzyness and when Harry opened his eyes, his eyes bulged. There, in front of him, was his godfather Sirius, his fathers friend, Remus Lupin, and to his shock, two more people... The first was a man maybe around his fourtees. He has beutiful hazel brown eyes with coal black messy hair. He wore a maroon colored tee with some blue jeans. He was beaming at Harry along with the one woman clinging to his arm. She had dark red hair, and almond-shaped bright green eyes. She wore the same as the man she clinged to.**

**"Mom? Dad?" He asked, astonished as he looked at the pair of people. They nodded, still beaming at Harry. The brims of Harry's eyes began to get tears in them. He abandoned his trowly and ran to them, Lily Evans Potter and James Potter bringing him into an embracing hug. Harry cried into them out of joy and anger. "Why didn't you come earlier? Why did you leave me with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunai?" He asked out of rage. Lily looked sadly at James who nodded at her out of approval.**

**"We didn't come earlier because we knew you would be furious, and we were trying to stay in hidding. As for leaving you with your aunt and uncle, that was Professor Dumbledore's idea. We had just come out of hidding and are stayong with Lupin and Sirius... Sweetheart, we ddn't mean to leave you stranded..." Lily explained in a sweet motherly voice.**

**"And we'll have another surprise for you at your school, Harry, hope you don't mind us coming with you on the train?" James said with a soft smile upon his face.**

**Harry brightened up and looked up at his father. "Are you saying-?" He was cut off as the horn on the train blew. He quickly ran to his trowly, grabbed his possesions and literally dragged his beaming parents onto the train, along with Sirius, in his animagus form, and Lupin, holding a leash connected to a collar around Sirius's neck. **

**When Harry caught up with Ginny, she was looking astonished from Lily, to James, to Sirius, still in his animagus form, to Lupin. "Are they coming with us to Hogwarts, Harry?" she asked out of curiosity. Harry put his stuff up, along with everyone elses, still beaming after dragging his parents and friends onto the train and turned to Ginny.**

**His gaze then shifted to his parents. They nodded and Harry's grin widened. "Of course!" exclaimed Harry with excitement.**

**Harry sat down next to his father who was sitting with Lily on his lap. Lupin sat across from Harry, next to Ginny, and Sirius, was laying on the floor, his leach unhooked. "We brought himalong because he was still begging to come with, and we knew he would win either way..." Lupin said after a bit of Harry staring at Sirius, who had fallen asleep out of boredom.**

**Harry nodded out of understanding. He knelt down to Sirius and began to pet him.Sirius peaked an eye open and jumped up onto Harry's lap, Harry letting out a small "oof" out of surprisement. Harry didn't mind it though and began to pet Sirius more, beaming still. "How'd Sirius survive?" he suddenly asked. Lupin frowned for a minute, trying to remember.**

**"I beleave it was for two reasons..." he said, trailing off for a minute. "The first, he had created a shield charm, and the second, he had dodged Bellatrix's sudden Stunner spell." Lupin explained.**

**There was a sudden knock on the door, and someone slidding the slidding door open. Everyone's head immediatly shot towards the door, there they saw, to their astonishment... **

**Mel: Wanna know who they saw? What James and Lily's story is? Why Harry's parents are coming to hogwarts along with Sirius and Lupin? Well, I want at least TWO reviews to continue... review and then I will update... it will be a lot more exciting, truuuust meeee...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mel: I'm just gonna skip straight to the story, review things at the end I suppose... my friend is making me continue right away...**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**Key: See first chapter**

**There was a sudden knock on the door, and someone slidding the slidding door open. Everyone's head immediatly shot towards the door, there they saw, to their astonishment and horror, they saw their worst eminy, well, to Harry at least... Draco... but, to their utter amazement, they did not see Crabbe or Goyle with him. **

**"Weasley and Granger are going to pay for what they did to the Slytherin's, Potter... They caught Crabbe and Goyle STEALING from the food-cart!" Malfoy exclaimed, now infront of Harry, right in his face.**

**Harry was glaring at Malfoy for leaning so much that Harry could hear Malfoy's heartbeat and feel his breathe right on his face. "Would you mind backing away, boy?" to Harry's amazement, his mother had said this. Harry glanced at her and she gave Harry the wanrmest smile. "Don't worry dear, we'll explain when this young boy kindly gets out of the compartment..." Lily explained, letting her voice trail off as she glared at Malfoy for being so close to her son. It merely made Lily sick at the thought of her son going out with Malfoy, if that was true. _If it is, then I shall have to have a little chat with Harry..._ She added in her thoughts.**

**Malfoy scoffed and moved away from Harry. His eyes buldged at the image that went through everyones but Harry's and Ginny's mind. "You people are sick!" he exclaimed, running out of the compartment. Harry and Ginny coaked their heads to the side then shock over came them.**

**"Oh, don't worry Harry, we figured it wasn't true! Honest!" James exclaimed, then realized what him and Lily were going to explain to Harry. "Well, Harry, first off, we have asked Dumbledore kindly if we could come to Hogwarts to help out I suppose you could say..." James began.**

**"James! Just skip to the point or I'll tell Harry! Better yet, I should tell Harry anyways!" Lily exclaimed. James scoffed at her and Lily glared at James. After James calmed more down, Lily looked back at Harry. "Well , Harry, we have asked Dumbledore if we could be your knew Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers. That way, we could keep a better eye on you instead from afar, depending on Dumbledore, Remus, or anyone else for information on your grades and such... Remus, would you wish to tell your part?" Lily explained, at the end asking if Lupin would like to tell Harry why he was coming.**

**"Sure, Lily... Well, I decided to come to be an assistant to James and Lily, seeing as how Lily was the bookworm and James good at DADA, but I, seeing as how I was one of your old teachers, decided to help your parents more thouroughly..." Lupin leaned in a bit closer and whispered "and to keep your father from getting Sirius to help him pull pranks during your classes," he and Harry both laughed at this.**

**"So what about Sirius?" Harry asked, looking down at the now sleeping dog on his lap. Harry had scratched a bit too long and made Sirius fall asleep from the excitement.**

**"Well, since everyone thought that Sirius was dead, and only you, Ron, Hermione, I think Neville, that Luna girl, and us know of Sirius being Sirius, decided he could come with... that and Sirius wouldn't stop begging," Lupin explained. **

**"He also bit me! Just to come! Well, then again, he did miss Hogwarts! But he bit me! Also he wanted to pull pranks... still, he-!" James was about to go on and on, but Lily hit him over he head with her hand. "Ow! Lily! What was that for?" he asked innocently.**

**"You were going to go on and on, James!" Lily exclaimed. James whimpered and slumped into his seat causing Lily to shreik and fall back into James. James' arms were wrapped around Lily's waist, causing her to fall down with him.**

**Harry and Ginny turned away, just incase it was "unappropreate" for their eyes. "Alright you two! Not infront of the younger ones! You can once you have your own room! But for right now, hands to yourselves infront of Harry and Ginny!" Lupin exclaimed right away, pulling Lily away from James just as he was going to send tingles up her back, if you get what that means.**

**After about an hour or so later, them all stocking up on chocolate frogs, butterbears, bertie botts all flavord beans, and such, they had finally reached Hogwatrs. They dragged the last of their frogs off the train and bertie beans onto the carriges. Harry felt more confy near the Thestrals after meating them the previous year.**

**After about an hour or two of settling down, getting a kiss good-bye(for the moment) from his parents, getting trampled to the ground and getting Sirius's doggy kisses and a hug good-bye for the moment from Lupin, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were sitting at their table, awaiting the greetings for their new DADA teachers. Harry had not yet told Hermione nore Ron of his parents arrival or anything of the sorts.**

**Harry occasionally looked towards Malfoy to notice Crabbe and Goyle not their still and back up at the staff table occasionally. "Hey, Harry, any idea of the new DADA teachers?" Ron asked out of curiousity.**

**Harry smiled slightly at Ron and shook his head with a grin plastered accross his face. "Tsk, tsk, Ron, I'm not one to spoil things, you should know that!" Harry said, still grinning at the thought of his parents, an old teacher, and his godfather being here.**

**"Whatever ya say, mate," Ron said with a dissapointed face. Hermione hissed for the two to be quiet as Professor Dumbledore took the stand after the stool and Sorting Hat were escorted away.**

**"Welcome, welcome, everyone!" Dunbledore began chearfully. "We now have THREE Defens Against The Dark Arts teachers! I believe one of which some of you might know of! He is Professor Remus Lupin!" Many gasps were heard around the room and Lupin stood and took a bow. "He has been kind enough to bring his young dog along with him!" There was a few barks from Sirius's animagus dog form as Lupin stood once more, walking infront of the house tables with Sirius on his leash. "Also..." Dumbledore began once more after the cheers quieted down "We have an even more special treat I suppose you could say! We all know that young Harry Potter's parents were James and Lily Potter?" he asked kindly. After getting a bunch of "Yes, Proffessor"'s, Dumbledore began again. "Well, our second and third teachers happen to be related in a sort of way! Please kindly welcome Proffesor Lily Potter and Proffesor James Potter!" Dumbledore said once more as more cheers and woots were surrounding the whole room. Harry's was the loudest because he was clapping so hard his hands were now numb and he had screamed and wooted as loud as his lungs would let him. "As most of you know," Dumbledore continued again. "The Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits, and the fourth years must have their permission slips signed before going into Hogsmed. IF at any chance you ask one of the teachers, they will most likely decline unless he or she is somehow related to you... and as far as I know, Professor Lily and James Potter only are related to Harry," Dumbledore finally finished. "Now... LET THE FEAST BEGIN!" he exclaimed more cheerfully. He had moved back to his spot, and since Lily and James were new at the whole Professor thing, they had walked over to Dumbledore whispered something into his ear.**

**Dumbledore had nodded his approval. "Thank you," Harry distinctly heard from his parents and they happily walked over to Harry.**

**"Harry!" Hermione hissed at him. "I thought you said you parents had died!" Hermione continued.**

**"I thought that too, Hermione, until they showed up at the platform on the other side. And oSnuffles came along because dad said Snuffles bit dad in the leg to come with..." Harry said with a soft smile. Ron and Hermione were sitting across from Harry. Lily and James both came over next to Harry and saw that there were two empty seats.**

**"Harry, would it be alright if we ate with you?" Lily asked.**

**Harry titled his head back to look up at them and grinned. "Sure! It's fine with me!" he exclaimed exitedly.**

**Harry's parents grinned and sat on either side of Harry. "It's very nice to meet you Mrs and Mr Potter!" Hermione said at once.**

**"Please! Just call us Lily and James!" James said at once.**

**"James! We are PROFESSORS now!" Lily exclaimed. **

**"Right! But at most, just call me James! Lily prefers the "professor" title!" James said with a scoff. The five heard soft footsteps coming and looked over to see who was coming...**

**Mel: Sorry for the wait, I had totally forgotten I was going to my dad's this weekend... I'll try getting chapters up as soon as I can, but every other week you'll have to wait a few more days I suppose... Here are the reviews!**

_amrawo: I'm sorry, but it's better to leave cliffies, that way ya get more reviews to continue stories... please don't stop reviewing!_

_christieelise: Like I just said to amrawo, it's better to leave cliffies for more reviews!_

_Danie: You shuddap! I'm updating fast as I can!_

_J Potter: Yay! Someone not critizising on me updating too late or leaving a cliffie! I feel luved! lol_

**Mel: There yea go... please continue reviewing after you read... now, press the pretty purple-like button and write your review after signing in if your not... REVIEW! REEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW! The faster you review the faster I update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry's Sudden Reliefe**

**Summary: You should know by now, right?**

**Mel: Here's the story, and don't forget! Reviews equal more story!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? You know I don't own Harry, Lily, or any of them**

**Key: You know it already, right? Well, if not, go look at chapter one.**

**+(DEVIDE)+**

**"Right! But at most, just call me James! Lily prefers the "professor" title!" James said with a scoff. The five heard soft footsteps coming and looked over to see who was coming.**

**Behing them was now Neville Longbottem, the clutzy boy of the Gryffondor House. He was son to Frank and Alice Longbottem, who had went insane thanks to Bellatrix Lestrange's spells.**

**"Why hello there! You must be Neville Longbottem!" James piped in. "Lupin and Moody told me tons about you and actually all of Harry's friends... except for one..." James said trailing off with a smirk. "They never told me if Harry ever had a crush or even girlfirnend!" James said disappointedly.**

**Harry began to blush at this, thinking of the previous year in which he was going out with Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw girl, also on the Quidditch team.**

**Harry glared at Ron who was about to open his mouthe to start talking about how Harry had a crush on Cho since his third year.**

**ROn immediately shut his mouth after seeing Harry glaring at him. Lily, sitting across from Ron had noticed this. "Go on, Ron, dear, tell us what you were going to say," she insisted with a hint of excitement for gossip**

**"Uhh, it's nothing Mrs. Potter, I already forgotten what I was about to say anyways!" Ron said with a stupid grin and rubbed the back of his head nerviously.**

**"Oh well, you can tell us tomorrow... Oh dear! Look at the time!" Lily had worn a muggles watch today. It was already close to 7 o'clock PM. "It's time for you all to get to your Common Rooms! Well, c'mon then James! We havn't gotten all day, we must ask Minevra where our rooms are!" Lily said, getting up in a hurry and awaiting for James to get up.**

**"Aww... do we have to?" James asked. **

**"Yes! Now get up or your sleeping outside the castle!" Lily said demandingly.**

**"Oh, alright, alright, see you later Harry!" James said a quick good-bye, ruffled Harry's hair a little, Lily scowlding at this and followed her to the Teachers Table.**

**"Well, I suppose your mother is right, Harry," said Hermione, checking her Minnie Mouse watch she had gotten as a birthday present from her mother the previous year(sorry, couldn't help it!). Hermione stood up along with Ron and the started for the head of the table. Harry started after them to keep up... he didn't remember what the password was and Hermione and Ron are the Gryffondor Prefects of course. "First years! Come with us please!" Hermione called. a bunch of shy first years stood up and walked over. Hermione nodded and counted them.**

**"Alright, this way please," Ron continued after Hermione was done. "And watch out for one of the steps going up! You'll have to jump over it!" Ron continued again, with him, Harry and Hermione leading the way to Gryffondor House.**

**+(DEVIED)+**

**Mel: I didn't get all the reviews but anyways, I got two at the most!**

_Danie: I'll update as quick as I can!_

_Shiden Raizen: Yay! Another NICE review! I feel luffed!_


End file.
